That one Yes, the dark one
by dracosfling
Summary: Sorry about this story, if you've read it.. It's my third one, it hasn't been betaed, and the chappies are short... Hope you read it tho, it's kinda fun, I suppose.. I am still getting used to using  but until I master it, you'll have to bear w me.


CHAPTER ONE

Hermione slowly ran her wand up and down her arm, casting another glamour charm. This was the second time her father had hit her. This time, her had kicked her a few times, too. Tomorrow, she thought, tomorrow will be all better. Hogwarts always made her forget her problems. She would have time to heal, and time to get away from her father.

He hadn't always been like this. Only after her mother had died three years ago had he started drinking.

Hermione sighed, then looked at herself in the mirror. Her straight long black hair was slightly mussed, and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She had gotten her Hogwarts letter a week or so ago, stating that she had been made head girl.

For the past three years, Hermione had placed on herself a major glamour charm, that made her look like the bookworm everyone thought she was.

She had decided that this year, she wasn't putting on any glamour charms.

Beside black hair, Hermione had a lip piercing, three piercings on each ear, and a small nose stud.

Hermione took a small vial from her counter, and downed the contents quickly. Dreamless Sleep Potion. She had been living off it for a while now. She new it was bad for her, but she didn't give a damn….

--------------------

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **Slam!** Hermione's hand whacked her alarm clock hard. She slowly rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower. Ahhhhh. Nice, hot water.

Hermione got out of the shower, and put on a white tube top, then a black zip-up hoodie with blue and white skulls on it. She gabbed Crookshanks, and took the glamour off of him/her. Instead of an orange striped kneazel, there was a black King cobra. Hermione's REAL familiar. Hermione had accessed voldemorts memories thru the diary on how Tom Riddle learned to speak Parseltongue. She wrapped Sheik around her shoulders, then levitated her trunk downstairs.

Dumbledore had set it up so she could floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then go to King's Cross station from there.

At exactly 8:45, she picked up a pinch of green floo powder, and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She zoomed to the Pub's fireplace, then rolled, like a swat roll, out, and onto her feet. She dusted herself off, then walked purposefully into the street, turned left, and started walking. It was only a few steps to King's Cross, but it took forever to get to platforms 9 and 10. She walked thru 9, and looked up. There it was. The Hogwarts express. She made sure Sheik was still on her shoulders, then walked towards the train entrance, putting on a disinterested look, and the cliché Emo lower-lip-pout.

She walked up, and into the Heads cabin, where Draco Malfoy was reading a quidditch book.

Without looking up, he said "Hello, mudblood. I can feel the air getting polluted by your very presence. It's absolutely horrendous." Then he went back to his book, still not looking up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sat down, then got out her iPod. She turned on her music all the way up, so even if someone was dying, she wouldn't hear.

\\\\\\//////////////\

The train ride went fairly well. For the first hour, maybe.

Malfoy had covered his eyes with his cloak, then laid down on the seat. Hermione was drawing an intricate design on her left hand when the door burst open. There stood Ron and Harry. Ron sneered. "Oh look. Malfoy's got himself a new whore for the year. Isn't that great. Must be a real slut if she's with him." Hermione never looked up, but just kept drawing on her hand. She hadn't heard anything, thankfully. Draco had, tho. He waited till her was sure Potty and Weasel were gone, then uncovered his eyes and sat up. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. No, wait. Dark? It's not even noon! He suddenly saw a bluish light, coming from a tiny square, with words on it. "Oi! Mudblood!" he said. "Granger!" He said, getting angry. No one ignores him! He slowly scooted down on his seat, then kicked at the foot he felt across the cabin. The screen glowed again, then turned all dark. Hermione waved her hands, and the curtains she had put up disappeared. Malfoy blinked in surprise, then sneered. "What happened to you, Granger? You look half dead. I only wish you weren't only HALF dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, the said, "What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Is it your time of month, again?"

Malfoy turned a bright red, "Piss off, Mudblood." He lay down again, and covered his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the sorting and the feast, Hermione and Malfoy left with Professor McGonagall and Snape to go to their new rooms.

Hermione's room was on the left, while Malfoy's was on the right. When Hermione walked in, the frowned, and looked around. It was the smallest room she had ever seen, and it was all white. She turned around questioningly, looking at McGonagall.

"The rooms are charmed, Miss Granger, to make it look exactly like you want it to." McGonagall turned to leave, then said, "Miss Granger. Due to the war, and the fact that it is now over, Headmaster is going to announce that there will be an all school re-sorting ceremony tomorrow. I just thought I could warn you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor. And thank you for all your help this evening."

The next day came all too soon for Hermione. Ron and Harry still hadn't registered in their minds that this new… dark, girl was Hermione. Their Mione!

She walked into the Great Hall as usual, then sat down the farthest she could away from Ron and Harry. Ron glared at Hermione, still not knowing who the new "Malfoy Slut" was. And why the bloody hell was she in Gryffindor? Oh well. Here comes the speech.

Hermione slowly ate a little food, not feeling all that hungry. When everyone was finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and prepared his speech. "Students… Welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts…. As some of you might know, due to the raging war going on, we have reason to believe that the sorting hat has been under a befuddlement charm. All students are going to undergo another sorting ceremony. We will start with our newest first years."

After about four hours, the sorting hat had resorted 1st thru 4th years. It was just started 5th years. Hermione had pulled out her iPod, and was jamming out to some music. Ron and Harry were sleeping, Malfoy and Zabini were talking in hushed voices, occasionally looking over at Hermione.

Two and a half hours later, the 7th years were being called up.

"Granger, Hermion" McGongall called out. Hermione slowly turned off her iPod, then walked up to the stool, ignoring the gaping looks Harry and Ron, and about all the rest of Gryffindor was giving her. She put the hat on her head, and immediantly she heard a quiet voice in her head.

" Hmmmm. 7 years ago I put you in Gryffindor, didn't I? Hmm, I think you would do well in Ravenclaw…. Or maybe Hufflepuff. Seriusly, you are the hardest sorting I've done so far. Hmmmm. You are very brave, but also very cunning. Abitious. I think you will go to SLYTHERIN!!!!"

The hat called out. The great hall was quiet. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle stood up and started clapping. Hermione looked mildly creeped out at that, but then shrugged it off. At least some people were happy about this. She walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Theodore Nott.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Granger." He said.

Hermione looked up at him, and gave him a once over look. "Thanks…" she said cautiously.

She looked over to Harry, who was just putting on the hat. It hadn't even touched his head, when it called out, Hufflepuff!" All the Slytherins, including Hermione started to roar with laughter. "Potter's in HUFFLEPUFF!" gasped Malfoy, inbetween his laughter.

"Oh, gods, that is SO funny!" Hermione said, banging her head on the table.

Malfoy gave her a calculating look, before turning back to the sorting. Weasel was up.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Once again, Hermione and all the other Slytherins cracked up.

"What a loser. Gawd, can anyone be sorted into a more shitty house?" Hermione guffawed.

After the students had all been resorted, Dumbledope excused them to go to their new houses.

(&#&(#&(#&(#&(&#(&$&(&#(&($&(&UFUCK

Hermione walked onto the Slytherin common room. She smirked to herself. Now this truly felt like home. It was nice and dark, with candles, couches, a fire place, and a few stray faeries giving off some light.

She walked down the stairs and into the 7th year girls dorm. There, at the very back of the room was a four poster bed, with her trunk at the end of it. There was her black satin comforter on it, with her black spider-silk curtains around it.

She walked over to it, and sat on the bed.

"Well, for a mudblood, it looks like you are pretty well off." A voice said from the bed next to hers.

Hermione turned her head to look at the person. Pansy Parkinson. A sneer appeared on Hermione's face. For a few seconds, Parkinson looked aback. Damn, she really looked like a pureblood there.

Pansy sneered back, then said, " Well, since it seems we're stuck next to each other, I think we should get acquainted. My name is Pansy." He stuck out her hand.

Hermione looked at it, then shook it. "My name's is Summer Lestrange." Hermione smirked.


End file.
